Mutual Attraction
by CelestiallDawn
Summary: Steve/ Tony possible slash. Tony is a high school senior who has just transferred schools, everything seems normal until he gets to his last class of the day.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Sorry my first story and I'm just figuring out how to do this stuff. Anyway I hope its readable if anybody even does read it :3

Fixed Typo sorry T.T!

* * *

Tony let out a long sigh and shifted so his cheek was pressed against the cool glass of the car window.

"Jarvis, why do I need to go to a new school?" yawned Tony, sleep clearly evident in his voice. "Summer vacation was not long enough.." Tony thought aloud as he waited for Jarvis' response.

"Sir, Master Howard has insisted you be transferred so you can focus on your studies."

The teenager peeled himself from the window and grabbed his bag as the car came to a stop. He sighed again and dragged himself out of the car door being held open for him.

"Don't see why I even need to go to school.. Already a genius.." a small mumble and a halfhearted wave towards the older gentleman and the burnet was gone down the path to the school.

"Good day Sir." Jarvis said to nobody as he climbed back inside the door and signaled the driver to go.

* * *

Tony grabbed the handle to the door of his new school. As he walked in none of the other teens paid attention to him. He made his way to the locker he had been pre-assigned a few days prior. This is different, he mused as he put his bag into the metal container.

"Hey"

The burnet nearly jumped out of his skin as the pale figure next to him spoke.

"Oh, hey I didn't mean to scare you." The black haired teen said as a smirk spread across his pale lips.

"You only surprised me.." Tony mumbled in response before closing the door to his locker shut and spinning the combination lock. He turned from his locker and looked at the pale form that was now leaning casually against the lockers. He was tall, skin almost colorless with black hair that was easily shoulder length but held loosely back by a hair tie.

"So, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to introduce yourself?" the raven teen stated dryly.

"Anthony Stark." Was the burnet's easy response.

* * *

Classes had gone well today, and Tony had actually ended up sharing many classes with the pale teen he encountered earlier. Loki was his name, and another senior Bruce. Most of the senior class was males which struck him as weird, but then again, he didn't really mind.

Last class of the day! He did a mental fist pump and pulled his crumpled schedule out of his pocket. His eyes widened and he let out a loud groan as he read : "Physical Education" in the corresponding time slot.

"I'd rather be at home with Dad than do gym.." Tony muttered under his breath. Never the less he picked up his feet and headed towards the big double doors that lead into the gymnasium. He knew this was the right place because he had been lost this way earlier when he was looking for his advanced mathematics classroom.

The young man pushed open one of the doors and walked inside. He was early, and thought that he was alone until the sound of footsteps echoed in his ears. His eyes moved from his shoes to the other side of the gym where he found the owner of said footsteps. The man was tall, muscular, probably in his mid-twenties. His blond hair was well groomed and parted to one side that had a 40's vibe to it. Tony just barely caught himself staring at this stranger and franticly tried to look at something else but his eyes always drifted back to the older man's face.

"Hello!" the older man half yelled as he made his way to the teenage boy in front of him. Being careful to not stare at his unruly hair and sparkling brown eyes.. Dangit Steve scolded himself; this was a student, you can't be attracted to a teenager! Let alone a boy! He stopped his scolding short when he noticed he was now standing in front of the owner of the amazing dark eyes.

"Oh, Uhh.. Hey.. hi I guess.." Tony cursed himself for blushing and stuttering like a school girl with a crush. He couldn't help it though he had never felt this way around anybody before. He was usually good with both genders, but something was different about this broad shouldered god in front of him.

"Are you in the P.E. class?" the blonde asked as a smile spread across pink lips. Tony swallowed hard and could only nod in response. God that smile was intoxicating. Maybe P.E. Wouldn't be so horrible after all..


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Sorry I took a couple days, I didn't think anybody would actually read this :] I really love hearing your feedback.

This story is Rated M for language and for sexual hints :3

Edit: um the _italics_ are for thoughts. I tried to make sure you can tell the difference between Steve and Tony thinking but they are both italics so. I hope I don't confuse anybody!

* * *

A week had passed since Tony started his classes at his new school. The place wasn't half bad; he had to give Howard props on choosing this school. That is, if he even had anything to do with the selection.

He had met all of this year's Graduating class and he had to admit they were way better than his old classmates. With the exception of Pepper, she and Tony had always been close. Even tried dating for a while but that didn't last because of Tony's attitude.

His favorite five classmates had to be Natasha, a fierce redhead that had a stare as deadly as her looks. Bruce, a fellow science addict, and an all-around good guy. Loki, the asshole that had scared him his first day of school had turned out to be the school prankster. And Loki's brother Thor, a football player. Usually Tony didn't hang out with jocks but when the guy is as clueless as Thor, you stick around to see what happens. And lastly Clint, he mostly talked to Natasha but Tony liked to give him a hard time, teasing and calling him things like Legolas because of his interests in archery.

* * *

Tony walked down the deserted hallway as slow as possible. He didn't want to go see who he was going to see. It was still in the middle of class so most students were diligently paying attention to the lectures their teachers recited with little to no passion. Some of the more rebellious students could be seen in dark stairwells skipping whatever classes they could get away with.

The old door squeaked as the young man slowly pushed it open, it was loud. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he was trying to be as quiet as possible as he entered. Hoping he would spontaneously combust, or better yet suddenly find out he was able to become invisible if he really tried.

Neither of those things happened as he sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of a large desk, with and even larger man standing behind it. The plaque on the desk read Principal Nick Fury. Tony was in deep shit.

"Mr. Stark, would like to tell me why you are in here?" The large man asked turning around to face the poor teen that shrunk in his chair a bit.

"I figured you would know considering you're the principal and all…" Tony bit his tongue. _The last thing I need to do is get myself into more trouble! _ Fury's face hardened at the smart remark. And he moved to stand next to the burnet.

"I assure you I know why you are here Mr. Stark, what I want to know, is if you know why you are here?" Tony tried hard not to laugh.

_Why can't I stay serious when I need to the most!_

He shifted in his worn out plastic chair making it squeak against the ground slightly and causing both men to grimace at the sound.

"Because I jabbed Bruce in tech class.." Tony spat it out as fast as he could hoping that it would calm the man down and stop himself from making any more smart comments. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he may have possibly seen as smile flash across the dark man's face.

* * *

"Detention!" the messy haired teen almost spat the word out at poor Natasha who was just walking with him to their next class. She shrugged it off detention was a bummer but it wouldn't last forever.

"Yeah, well you should stab people with electrically charged instruments in class then. Fury isn't that bad, follow his orders and you will get along great." The redhead tried to console the other teen but she was pretty sure she made it worse.

"Orders!? The hell with that! We aren't soldiers! We are high school students! I'm not following anything."

Natasha left it at that, she didn't want to upset him more and figured it would be better just to let him work it out himself.

The double doors were already open today; it was nice out they would probably have to go outside. Tony hated outside, there was air and sun and life. He would much rather be in his room on his computer, or out in the garage working on one of the cars. But as soon as electric blue eyes met his brown eyes all the negative energy flowed out of his body and he felt himself start one of his award winning grins.

* * *

Steve stood and waited for last of his students to file in the room before he started to address them.

"Today we start kickboxing, no big matches yet. Okay! First you are going to break up into groups of two and stretch, and after you are loosened up, you will spar with each other." The blonde watched as everybody ran around to find their ideal partner. Everyone but one certain dark haired teen who just watched everybody run around.

Shortly everybody had found their partners but Tony was left alone, he wasn't into the running around thing and he didn't have 'close' friends yet. And since Merida (Clint) was sick or something he was the odd man out. But wait.. that meant.. No.. oh my god yes it did. That meant that he was partnered with the only other person here in the gym, though he is more of a god than a person.

So there they were, stretching, the god and the genius. Both were trying not to look at one another, afraid of showing something that they didn't want the other to see.

"So," started Steve wanting to break the awkward silence that had befallen them. Tony jumped a little at the vocalization being jolted from his private thoughts about the broad man standing in front of him.

"Um, yeah. Hey I guess?" Tony said struggling to pull himself out of his own brain_. _

_You have got to think of something better to say than that! _

"Yeah, hey. What is going on with you?" the blonde smiled a huge toothy grin towards the teen. He was genuinely interested in what Tony had to talk about.

_Don't force yourself on a teenage boy Steve that is wrong! It's unmoral and just unjust! You aren't even attracted to men! _

They spoke in awkward bursts to one another until Steve announced to the class it was time to spar. One or two of the girls in the class groaned as their teacher gave them instructions. Tony flushed at the thought of sparing with his tall, muscular teacher and tried to push any further thoughts to the back of his mind.

_No Tony you don't need this right now. You aren't gay anyway remember all those girls you dated and took back home at your old school? Yeah that's what you like, tall blondes with real nice bodies. Shit!_

Tony stood ready to fight Steve when he realized he had absolutely no chance of winning. The guy was much bigger and stronger than him. He ran different scenarios through his head, any way he worked it out he would get knocked down or pinned on the mat under their feet.

_Being pinned down might not be so bad.. _

* * *

_A/N: _I'm very sorry i have not written anything new. I'm starting school very soon and i just can't seem to concentrate on anything else. I will post more its just probably not going to come very fast. Sorry to all of you. Thanks for everything i hope you still read this when i do get around to posting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own jack, Wish I did. But no these people were based off the amazing characters that came from the amazing mind of Stan Lee! :]

* * *

Steve lay in bed thinking of the one thing he couldn't seem to keep off his mind. Tony. He knew that they could probably never even be together. But he just couldn't get enough. That messy hair, that small amount of facial hair he kept so trim, his beautiful eyes.. It hadn't stopped there either Steve had been having dreams, very detailed dreams. It started out innocent, simple recaps of the previous day. After the first few weeks of these dreams they started getting more intense, a small wanted touch here, provocative smile there. The worst part was Steve just couldn't get enough of them. He hated waking up and feeling alone, to have the warmth of his dreams fade.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Steve, Tony was having the same problems. But being a teenager and having raging hormones and a non-diminishing sex drive Tony was struggling a bit more with self-control. And with the fact that he was beginning to believe he actually was gay! But when you wake up in the morning after dreaming of the same man for three consecutive weeks you can't really deny it anymore.

* * *

A small burnet teen was sweating and gasping for breath, he lay naked in bed with a massive blonde behind him telling him it would be okay. That everything would be better in just a minute. And it was. Intense pleasure radiated throughout his body as the man perched behind him hit his sweet spot. The older man hits it again and hearing the boy moan makes him increased his speed. Both bodies tremble, and moans echo throughout the room.

Tony sat bolt upright, he sighed and went to the restroom joined to his room. He needed a cold shower before school.

* * *

"H-hey Tony!" the voice belongs to another senior, he has brown curly hair and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. It's been almost a month since Tony started school here; he hasn't had any more problems with the teachers or the principal. The only problem he is having trouble with is what happens to him every day in gym class.

"How's it going Banner?" The boys walk down the hall together to Tony's locker. When they get there Tony puts in his combination and shoves his bag inside.

"O-oh, just the usual, you know studying." A small smile spreads across his lips as he realizes what Tony is going to say next. He shakes his head no thank you as Tony begs Bruce to visit.

"Come on Banner, you can't just stay at home and study your whole life! Just come over for a night, we can get some beer and some ladies!" Bruce blushes profusely and shakes his head even harder at the teen in front of him.

"Oh no, No.. I-i don't do well with lots of people.. A-and we are in high school we can't drink. That's just not a good idea Tony." Tony starts to walk to their first class with Bruce following in suit. He sighs with relief because Tony hasn't started to pressure him again. That was until they got to the classroom where Tony turned to stand nonchalantly in front of the door, keeping Bruce from getting inside.

"Okay, note taken, No beer's got it. No ladies? No problem! Just us guys some video games? Some tinkering in the lab?" Bruce's eyes lit up in a way he didn't know they could. _Maybe going to Tony's wouldn't be so bad. _

"L-Lab? You have your own lab?" Tony's lips gave way to a huge toothy grin. _Bingo_. He opened the door and slid inside the classroom and flopped into his seat triumphantly. Bruce shuffled in after Tony sheepishly.

* * *

A slim figure stood near Tony's locker, his shoulder pressed against the locker to the right. Loki's lips curved into a smile as he saw Tony pick up pace to meet his friend.

"Want to hit the cafeteria with me?" The slimmer teen punched Tony's shoulder lightly as the word hit left his lips.

"Sure I'm fucking starving."

"I knew you would see it my way Tony." Loki started down the hall with the same smirk on his lips.

The two teenagers walked in silence until they opened the doors of the lunch room, where Thor practically bounded over to them.

"My Brother!" Thor slapped his smaller brother on the back with such force that it almost knocked him flat on his face. Loki stumbled forward saving himself from falling only by grabbing onto his brothers huge bicep. Tony burst out in laughter which in turn earned him a death glare from someone's bright green eyes. He clasped his hands to his mouth to keep his laughter down or he might be the one getting Thor's attention next. It didn't matter anyway though because at that very same moment Steve walked by the boys on his way to the far wall, flashing that brilliant all tooth smile and Tony wasn't paying attention to the brother's anymore. He pulled up a chair next to Bruce and did anything he could to get his mind off the teacher standing behind him.

"So, Bruce, my house? This weekend." Tony flashed a cheeky smile and wink to the blushing boy sitting next to him. Bruce nudged him trying to get him to shut up so he didn't have to explain this to everybody at the table.

"Yeah, Okay Tony." He pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled to Tony.

* * *

Tony sat impatiently outside the school on the curb; he started digging through his backpack to find his phone. His nimble fingers drew the picture password on his phone to unlock it.

_Missed call: Jarvis. 1 New message._

"_Mr. Stark, So sorry I cannot pick you up from school today, your father needs me to drive him to a conference. I do hope you find a way home. Good day Mister Stark."_

"Shit." Tony rubbed his temples, internally cursing his father for going out so often. _The busses already left.. guess I'm walking home._ He sighed loudly as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Just as he got his backpack onto his shoulder all of his books and papers cascaded to the ground. The teenager threw his head back and growled loudly. _Everything was fine until school let out!_ He bent down to start picking up all his schoolwork when he saw a pair of legs directly in front of him; he slowly lifted his head to see whom they belonged too. He almost wished he hadn't. The feet were Steve's, Tony lifted his head to look the man standing before him in the eyes.

"Hey there Tony, could you use some help?" The blonde smiled and bent down to help the younger man pick up his backpack's spilled contents. Tony tried desperately to hide the blush that was slowly creeping over his cheeks.

"Oh, thanks." He beamed. "My ride was busy today and I missed the bus, guess today just isn't my day." The teen looked up from the clutter to smile at his teacher.

"It's not a problem at all Mr. Stark."

"It's Tony. Please don't call me Mr. Stark, that's my dad." The brunette smiled weakly.

Steve returned Tony's smile and packed the last of the boy's things into his back and zipped it shut for him. "That should do it."

Tony propped the bag on his shoulder and shuffled around nervously.

"Would you like a ride home, Tony?"

"That would be awesome, please."

Steve walked to his car with Tony following in suit. When they got to the faculty parking lot Tony was expecting to see some awesome sports car or huge pickup, but the car Steve was standing in front of was neither. It was small and modest just an innocent blue Toyota, it was ridiculously clean, on the inside and outside. Steve got in first and unlocked the passenger side for the teen waiting patiently outside.

**Tbc..**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I just wanted to get this out here! Um, the next chapter will probably be angsty. Is that a word? W.e but yeah. I want to ask you all to ignore the fact that in real Iron Man and whatnot.. Tony was in college when he was a teenager.. but yeah Shhh totally different universe –cough-

And I'm very sorry this took so long lots of real life stuff popped up and had to be taken care of. Thank you all for still favorite-ing and reviewing. Makes me feel special :3 Thank you all so much. Um, if I ever do any typo's that I don't see please tell me about them :]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Okay so I'm seriously sorry I don't upload stuff very often I try! I promise I do but real life always gets in the way! Curse you real life! I also may have also forgot my password for a while –cough-

Also, I can't remember if I've said this before, and I'm too lazy to look. But please try to ignore that this story has almost no actual similarities between this and the comic/movie-verse. Other than character looks.

There is cussing.. So yeah.. if that offends you I'm sorry!

* * *

Tony hopped into the passenger side of his gym teacher's car and shifted nervously in his seat as he buckled up. Steve smiled at the young man in the passenger side and pulled out of the school parking lot. Neither of them said anything for most of the ride, Steve was concentrating on looking forward and Tony was shifting in his seat trying to not look as nervous as he felt. He was sitting in a small car, with his secret crush only a few inches away from him. If they were.. Together.. He could very easily, just slide his hand ever so slightly and.. _No, No Tony you can't think like this right here. Not now.. _ Tony's stomach growled, probably so loud that Steve could hear it. In fact, he was fairly sure that Steve did hear it because the older man turned to see if the brunette was okay.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little hungry." He chuckled nervously and held his stomach. _Please don't make that horrible noise anymore!_

"We can stop and get something to eat if you want."

"Oh no! No that's okay you don't have to do that I can get something to eat when I get home. Really its fine." The brunette tried to wave off the older man but he could tell that his teacher had already made up his mind.

"I insist."

Tony tried to laugh but I came out more like a nervous giggle and he really hoped Steve wasn't paying attention.

"Um, well I guess that's okay. I know a place where we can get great fondue. It will be my treat, a thank you for taking me home." Tony smiled at the man sitting next to him and noticed Steve was blushing profusely.

_Oh my glory... He wants fondue…?_

* * *

"I had no idea that's what fondue was!" the blonde said laughing with his student as they walked back to Steve's car.

"Yeah it's only bread and cheese but it is great isn't it?" Tony playfully bumped into the older man before they separated and got into the car. The doors slammed and buckles clipped into place.

"Thank you Tony." Steve said smiling as he started the car and drove to the seniors' house.

"It's really not a problem."

* * *

Steve's large blue eyes open wide as he pulls into the most beautifully landscaped driveway and largest house he has ever seen. He looks over at Tony and notices he fell asleep. _It is pretty late, wow I should have thought about that. His parents are probably going to be furious._ He brings the car to a stop and gently touches Tony's shoulder trying to get the teen to wake up. All he gets in response is a mumble and a hand lifted in his general direction.

"Tony, please wake up your home." He nudges the brunette again a little harder. _I don't want to hurt him but he isn't waking up.._ One more nudge just a bit harder. Tony moans this time

"Ste…ve…"

Steve stiffens and blushes from head to toe; he can't believe what he just heard. It's got to be another Steve there is no way he was moaning his name..

"Tony!" The older man all but yells causing the teenager sit bolt upright.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Tony chuckles nervously and notices Steve blushing. "Um, are you okay? Oh my god, did I say something in my sleep?"

Steve shakes his head no. "No no. I just, I was thinking sorry." The older man changes the subject as fast as he can. "Um, Tony, your house is beautiful."

"Oh, yeah my dad likes anything overly extravagant." Tony smiles and scratches the back of his head flamboyantly. "Anyway, please come in! I'll get you a soda or something."

"No I shouldn't intrude, and it's so late your parents are probably very worried. Oh, maybe I should come in and explain.." He was cut off by Tony opening the driver side door and motioning him inside the house. _I don't even remember him getting out.._

* * *

The inside of Tony's house was even more beautiful than the outside. Everything was sleek and clean, marble floors stretched wall to wall, and stainless steel was found wherever possible. Priceless art hung from the walls, Steve felt like he was in a museum. It was beautiful and he wanted to do nothing more but stare at the paintings but he was being dragged into the sitting room by an invisible force. When they made it to the living room Steve snapped out of his trance and realized it wasn't an invisible force pulling him along, but instead Tony's hand laced with his.

Steve coughed clearing his throat and unlaced his fingers from Tony's. A blush crept its way across Tony's cheeks as he came back to reality and realized he had been holding the hand of his crush.

"Oh," The brunette cleared his throat "What would you like to drink? Would you like a snack or anything while I'm in there?" He started walking backwards to the archway into the kitchen. Stopping to lean against the wall there, waiting for Steve's response.

"No I don't want to impose, I should really leave after I talk to your mom and dad."

"You might be waiting for a while then, my mom is dead and my dad is probably out at the bar after his meeting." The teen shot Steve a brilliant smile that oozed charisma.

Steve faltered a little bit after seeing Tony's amazing smile. "Okay, then just whatever you have for a drink is fine."

Tony gave a quick nod for acknowledgement and left Steve in the sitting room to rummage about the kitchen.

* * *

An unnoticed door clicked open behind the waiting teacher. An obviously inebriated man stumbled out, he looked around the room and quickly noticed the blonde man on his couch.

"Are people just walking into my house without permission now?" The lanky man slurred walking, no wobbled towards the now startled Steve.

Steve stood up, and fast. "Mr. Stark, I assure you that I did not come in here without permission. I'm Tony's Physical Education teacher. I gave him a ride home after, Jarvis, I believe was his name wasn't able to pick him up." He was blushing furiously and almost felt like running for the door. "My apologies sir. I am genuinely sorry." He was babbling now, trying anything to keep the advancing man, and the overwhelming smell of alcohol away from him.

"Oh I believe you, Mister..?" the drunk man had Steve cornered and wasn't willing to wait for a response from him.

"Rogers, Steve Ro-.." Steve was cut off by lips crushed against his, the scent of booze filled his nose and he almost gagged. The shorter dark haired man didn't give him an inch he continued crushing his lips against the toned man in front of him, completely ignoring the teenager who was walking in the room.

Tony was juggling several cans of soda and a bottle of water. "I didn't know what you would want so I just got one of everything!" He hollered as he made his way into the living area. He smiled his most genuine smile and looked up to see his father plastered all over his teacher.. His smile broke and he dropped everything he had in his arms. Tears began streaming down his face and he ran as fast as he could toward the door. He ignored Jarvis and just kept running.

Howard pulled away from pale-as-a-ghost Steve only because of the crash he heard behind him. The shorter man walked away with not even a hint of guilt in his eyes.

Poor Steve was left wondering what in the world had happened, then he saw all the Soda's on the floor and snapped back into reality. _Oh god Tony! No, oh my he has to believe me.. that wasn't me.. that wasn't my idea! I have to find him.. _Steve dashed to his car and even though he didn't know what way Tony went, he went to go find him.

* * *

Tony just kept running, no not running anymore sprinting. He just wanted to get away from that horrible house, that horrible teacher.. everything.. everyone. He could barely see anymore, tears stung his eyes but he just kept on going. _Stupid Steve. Stupid Howard._

He collapsed onto the pavement, all of his strength was gone now. Crying took too much energy, he couldn't just sit in the middle of the road though. Or could he? Get hit by a car and he wouldn't have to deal with his dad.. No, that wouldn't kill him he would just be in the hospital for a while.

The brunette tried to get to his feet but all he managed was his knees, he crawled over to a bus stop and hauled himself onto the bench. Once he made it up he hugged himself and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Steve had no idea where he was. It was about three in the morning and he was falling asleep at the wheel, he really wanted to find Tony. But it just wasn't safe for him to drive anymore, he had to go home. Hopefully Tony would be at school tomorrow.

Once Steve made it into the door he collapsed on the ground, he was exhausted. The well-toned man didn't even try to get up he just fell asleep there. It wasn't peaceful sleep though, it was anything but. He had nightmares all night long and when he was finally woken up by his damned internal clock, he looked no better than he did when he passed out.

Steve groaned and pulled himself up using the couch. His body ached bad from sleeping on the ground but at this point he didn't really care. He just wanted to get to the shower and go to work. He wanted to see Tony, no. He needed to see Tony. Steve only hoped that Tony would go to school.

* * *

A ragged unkempt Tony walked into his house. Jarvis looks up from his book and puts it down once he sees its Tony.

"Sir! Are you alright? I was so worried about you.." Jarvis is at his side now, walking with him upstairs to his room.

"I just want to sleep Jarvis." Tony tenses at the sound of his voice, its rough, like he had just been gargling glass. He makes it into his room and smiles at Jarvis. "Thank you Jarvis."

"Sleep well young master Stark." He bows curtly and closes the door after the boy.

* * *

Steve goes all day trying to ketch a glimpse of Tony, he thinks he sees him a couple times and realizes that it's not him. Last period comes, there is no small brunette with a huge ego in his class today. The whole gym feels emptier. Steve doesn't want to go to work tomorrow, but knows how bad skipping work because of a student would look.

Steve knocks lightly and pushes principal Fury's door open. "Hello Mr. Fury. I had a question for you."

"Alright Rogers, take a seat I'll be done with this paper in just a minute." Fury runs his hand over his bald head and sighs returning to his paperwork. Once he is done he sets his pen down and looks Steve over. "What is it you needed Steve?"

"I was wondering if you had Tony Starks number on file, he wasn't in class today.. And after driving him home yesterday and meeting his father I'm worried." The blonde man gulped, he hated lying but he knew Mr. Fury wouldn't go for _Oh I just wanted to see if he was okay after seeing me and his dad make out in his living room last night._

"I believe we do, I don't normally give out student numbers, but it seems you have a valid reason.." He shuffles through some papers in the filing cabinet behind him."Looks like we don't have a home number, Mr. Stark didn't want unwanted calls I suppose, but here is the number we have on file. Looks like a cell number." Nick hands a copy of the number over to Steve and nods.

"Thank you Sir."

"Just Nick is fine."

* * *

Steve's hands hesitate over the buttons on his cellphone, he isn't good at this stuff to begin with, add nervousness and lack of sleep and a cellphone can become something more menacing.

_You already have his number in the phone now.. Just call and see how he is doing. What's the worse that can happen?_

The phone rings, again, again, three or four more times, Steve was sure he wasn't going to answer when a soft click sounds in his ear.

'Hello?' a rough voice on the other end reply's. This isn't Tony's cellphone..

Steve thinks about hanging up but decides against it. "Um, Yes hello. Mr. Stark, nice to talk to you. But I was wondering if Tony is available to talk of if you could give me his number. I don't want him to think anything happened the other night." Steve is blushing profusely and he is sure his cheek would melt the phone if it wasn't mostly glass.

'You didn't have fun the other night baby?' Howard takes a long drink of his whiskey and sets it down on his desk with a soft clank. 'I had fun.'

"No, I can't say that I did.. Could I speak to your son sir?"

'Well, come over and maybe we can try again..'

"I'm going to have to decline, is Tony there?" he tried again remaining firm.

'No.' the line went dead.

_That didn't go the way I planned.. Damn! I thought that would be Tony's cellphone.. _

* * *

It was two weeks until Tony finally went back to school, Jarvis had all but begged Tony to just go back and focus on his school work and friends. So there Tony was, standing in front of the school doors like he did on the first day. This time when he opened the door he was flooded by people he knew asking him questions.

"Tony! I thought surely you had been injured!" Huge muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist and lifted him at least two feet off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine Thor." He laughed and smiled at the four friends surrounding him.

Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Clint walked Tony to class, not wanting to let him out of their collective sight. He may smile and laugh like he is fine, but something made him not go to school and they were going to find out what.

* * *

It was almost the last period of the day and Tony really didn't want to go into the gym. His feet were moving at a snail's pace towards the double doors at the end of the hall. His hands are shaking above the handles, they drop to his sides and he raises one to run through his hair. He decides he doesn't want to go in and turns to walk out the front door of the school.

He hadn't planned on running into Principal Fury.

_Fuck._

"Where are you headed Mr. Stark? I thought you had physical education for your final class today." A smirk was spread across his lips as he blocked Tony's only exit.

"I was just going to get some fresh air before I headed over there. But I can just go, if that would be better for you."

"That would be better for YOU. Good bye Tony." He waved the teen away.

* * *

The door creeks as he slowly pushes it in, an overwhelming sent of sweaty bodies and floor wax fills his nostrils. Part of him wants to run the other way, he doesn't want to see Steve and remember his father's mouth all over the blonde's plush pink lips.

_Steve didn't even come look for me; I must have been kidding myself thinking a grown man would have ever been interested in me anyway. Fuck I'm supposed to be a genius._

His knees buckled when he looked up from his feet where he had been lost in thought. It was Steve, how was he supposed to do this class if he couldn't even look his teacher in the face.. This would be interesting.

"Okay class, grab your partners from yesterday and lets stretch, I'll be back. Mr. Stark follow me please." Steve watched as everyone got to their mats and started stretching. His eyes found Tony in a corner and his feet instinctively moved towards the younger boy.

_God he is coming over here I'm going to die._

Steve motioned the younger man to the door and followed him out, once he was sure the doors had closed all the way and nobody could see or hear him he turned to Tony.

"You have to listen to me please Tony! I had no intentions of kissing your father!" He reached for Tony's shoulder.

"I don't have to do anything! I saw you! I saw him! He was all over you and you didn't even do anything!" Tears stung in his eyes as he swatted Steve's hand away from him.

"Tony! I didn't do anything because I was in shock! ..Believe it or not… That was my first kiss Tony. And your father stole it from me. I didn't know what to do. I like you.. as bad as that sounds I don't want you to think I liked what happened because I didn't."

"You didn't even try to find me after I left! I slept on a park bench.. Nobody came looking.. Not you, or Jarvis, nobody came looking. Nobody cares!" Tears were cascading down the brunettes' cheeks and he sank to the ground.

"I did try to find you Tony! I did.. I swear it. By the time I had gotten away from your father I couldn't tell what direction you went. I guess I took the wrong one.. I was out looking until four in the morning. I swear I tried."

"I just, I really li-.." he was cut off by a pair of plush lips pressed against his own.

"I think I love you Tony Stark."

"I think.. I love you too Steve.." Tony smiled up at his teacher. "But you should probably get back to class or people are going to be running amuck."

Steve blushed clear to his ears and stole another kiss from Tony before going back into the gym and putting the students back inline.

* * *

A/N- Sorry again this took so long! Probably my last chapter :3 hope it was worth the wait even thought it probably wasn't.


End file.
